


Ruri Iro No Chikyuu

by FFAMasquerade2005



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: “Leave them alone you savages! Can’t you see we don’t have anything else to give? Why do you torment us so, is this your sick idea of a good time?” She shouted. Hayley was rewarded for her outburst with a soldier backhanding her and laughing with his comrades.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC, if I did the show would have been different!

Yuki No Hana: Hayley Westenra

  
Together hand in hand we walked through evening gloom  
Long shadows on the pavement, cast from the sunset sky  
If only this would last until the end of time  
And if this is forever I swear that I could cry

The northern wind starts to blow  
And the smell of winter's in the air  
As we take each step upon the ground  
The season of love grows near

We could share the very first snowflowers of the year  
In your arms where I belong  
Watch as the city turns from grey to white  
The day turns into night  
Love that floats like wayward clouds, that's not what we're about  
Sure and strong is my love for you  
And it comes from the bottom of my heart

With you by my side, to catch me when I fall  
I can cast my fears aside; feel twice as tall  
If only this would last, this smile upon my face  
And if this is forever, you're my saving grace

The nights were so cold without you  
And the days were always short on light  
Now a fire's warming me through  
And suddenly this upturned world is feeling right

We could share the very first snowflowers of the year  
In your arms where I belong  
Watch as the city turns from grey to white  
The day turns into night  
Love that floats like wayward clouds, that's not what we're about  
Sure and strong is my love for you  
And it comes from the bottom of my heart

If there comes a time when you have lost your way  
I'll turn myself into a star to guide you through  
If ever you find tears upon your face  
I will be there, always be for you

We could share the very first snowflowers of the year  
In your arms where I belong  
Watch as the city turns from grey to white  
The day turns into night  
Love that floats like wayward clouds, that's not what we're about  
Sure and strong is my love for you  
The city turns from grey to white  
The day turns into night  
We could share the very first snowflowers of the year  
In your arms where I belong  
Cold winds from the North blow  
The sky casts its last glow  
But you and I are standing strong

Chapter 1

Hayley hated how she had become a thief, but at this point, she had no choice, it was either steal or die and as it was, she could barely steal enough to survive. There were days where she was able to steal enough coins to buy food but more and more recently the nobles had stopped coming into town thus making it harder to survive.

Robin was gone in the holy land for who knew how long, and Prince John kept raising the taxes claiming it was for funding King Richards crusades; Hayley had reason to believe otherwise. _‘If Prince John truly wanted to raise more money, he would encourage trade to help put some money back into the economy, because without jobs people can't make money and if they have no income people can’t pay taxes. Soon you have no villagers left to tax because they all are in prison for not being able to pay said taxes.’_ Hayley thought as she shivered from the cold winter wind that kept blowing, pulling her thread bare and tattered cape closer to her body. Hayley was waiting for her prey to come into sight, she knew this was a main route through the village and had heard that Vaisey and other nobles were attending a banquet this evening, and she planned on making their pockets a little lighter before the end of the evening.

Hayley had sold almost everything of value to survive, she took jobs that no one else would just to try and earn a few coins. When there was no work to be found she had no choice but to become a pickpocket. She wasn’t nearly as good as her old friend Allan-A-Dale was, he had initially taught her, back when everything was different. Back when everyone was still friendly with each other, but when Robin had found out Allan had become a traitor to him and The King, everything changed.

Hayley and Robin had been friends, but she had never been as close to him as others had been. He had always been kind to her and had always encouraged her to come to him should she need anything. However, now when she needed him, ironically, he was gone. She had become close friends with Allan when she had lived with Robin’s gang and had told him secrets that she hadn’t felt comfortable telling anyone else. She had planned on going with Robin to the holy land, but due to a wound that had taken longer than normal to heal it had been decided she stay behind to finish recovering.

Hayley shook her head, she needed to concentrate on the job at hand. If she didn’t secure any coin soon, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could survive, because it had already been two months since she had a decent meal. The local church was low on supplies and already full of people who had no homes, thanks to Prince John’s decrees to keep increasing taxes. Hayley felt she had no choice but to sleep on the streets or wherever was dry, a dangerous choice she knew, but what else could she do? Sir. Guy and she used to be good friends despite their differences in class, and she had pondered if she could go to him for help when things had started to get rough. Everyone knew Guy was employed to Vaisey, but she didn’t know if their former friendship would keep him from turning her in if she admitted she couldn’t pay her taxes. So here she was stealing to survive.

Hayley had picked out her prey and was just about to approach the oncoming carriage when she heard the sheriff's guard announcing there was a new decree, taxes would be increased starting today and payment was due immediately. The guards started dragging people out of their houses so they could more efficiently collect taxes. Hayley swore under her breath, leave it to the sheriff to ruin her only chance at survival. She looked around trying to find an escape route as she only had a small amount of coin that was not nearly enough to pay the previous amount owed, let alone the current amount. She knew if she was caught without enough to pay it would mean imprisonment at the very least for her, and she would likely never come out alive given the conditions of the dungeons. Hayley had been so focused on finding an escape route that she had failed to notice a guard sneaking up on her until he grabbed her from behind. “Gotcha, another one trying to escape! Thought you could evade paying your taxes, did you? You do know that is a felony?” He asked the rhetorical question.

Hayley didn’t even think about what she was doing, her body moving of its own accord. She automatically kicked out at the guard, trying to land a blow anywhere to cause pain and hopefully enough of a distraction to escape. The guard loosened his grip for a moment when her foot connected with his leg; however, it wasn’t long enough for her to wriggle out of his grasp.

“You’re not going anywhere, sheriff’s orders everyone is to pay their taxes today.” The guard laughed as he started to drag Hayley towards the rest of the villagers, she continued to struggle as much as her weak body would allow, but it made no difference.

The guards came up to each villager demanding they pay their taxes, but when the villagers stated they had no money they would be roughed up; men, women, young or old, it made no difference. Orders had been to take anything of value from the villagers if they had no coin to give, the sheriffs men searched the houses, destroying everything they touched. The villager’s pleas to stop fell on deaf ears as the guards continued to smash objects and abuse the villagers. Finally, Hayley couldn’t stand it anymore, someone had to stand up to these bullies!

“Leave them alone you savages! Can’t you see we don’t have anything else to give? Why do you torment us so, is this your sick idea of a good time?” She shouted. Hayley was rewarded for her outburst with a soldier backhanding her and laughing with his comrades.

“Well look at what we got here boys, a peasant who thinks she’s Robin Hood! A lowly woman no less, who doesn’t seem to remember that she should be seen and not heard.”

Hayley spat the blood from her mouth at the guard who had backhanded her. She wouldn’t back down, she had to try to save these people, she felt it was the least she could do since she was technically still a part of Robin’s gang. The guard grabbed her arm roughly and drug her to the center of the gathering, while the villagers stood there, watching and unmoving; they were too scared of the sheriff’s men to do anything at this point.

“It seems someone needs a lesson in authority and obedience. If we don’t have order, we have anarchy, which results in things… getting out of hand and people getting hurt. Our gracious sheriff strives hard each day to ensure this does not happen, but when you have people like this” he gestured at Hayley, “it makes it rather difficult to keep the peace.” The guard finished as he threw Hayley to the snow-covered ground, giving her a kick in her side for good measure. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her dirty and matted brown hair, thus forcing her head back so she was looking up at him. “Now little _lady_ , what’s your name?” he asked her.

Hayley spat in his face, “Go to hell!” she yelled at him. The guard wiped his face off with his free hand, pretending to care that she wasn’t cooperating. Hayley was surprised that he didn’t strike her, but simply asked her another question “That can easily cost you two day’s in the stocks. Taxes are due today, where is your contribution?”

“I have none, no one does! How many times must we tell you this before your small brain can comprehend it?” She answered back, struggling to get out of the guards’ grasp.

The guard was quickly losing interest in this game and decided to make an example out of her. The guard released Hayley’s hair only to grab the front of her dress and tear it open, eliciting gasps from the crowd, the noise seeming to encourage him as he gave her an evil smile.

Hayley immediately tried to back away from the guard fearing what might be coming next, only to feel two hands grab her arms and pin them down to her side, “Not so fast little _lady_ , the fun has just started.” Someone behind her laughed as he picked her up and shoved her into another guards’ arms. The man easily caught her and turned her around, so she was facing the circle of guards who had gathered to watch the scene play out. One came towards her with a grin on his face, he reached out and took hold of her already torn dress in his hands and ripped it further down, leaving Hayley clothed only in her shift. “Hold her tight George, I want to see what she’s got hidden under there, and then maybe we can work out some kind of deal to keep you out of the dungeons.” He stated as he licked the side of Hayley’s face. Causing her to shudder in disgust. She attempted to pull away, as he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it so hard that she whimpered in pain. “Oh, so you like it rough, do you? Well, that’s fine by me, I like it when there’s a fight, it’s more fun that way.” The guard shared with Hayley as he laughed, forcing a kiss on her while grabbing a handful of her dress and raising it. “As we all do Alex, don’t we boys?” George stated to the guard who had just kissed Hayley.

Hayley started to panic at this point and did the only thing she could think of, she bit down on Alex’s lip, as he kissed her a second time, and tasted blood, feeling satisfied when he let out a howl of pain. “Why you bitch, you’ll pay for that!” He stated as he punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over gasping for air. “Let her go, George, I plan on teaching her a lesson she’ll not soon forget!” Alex command. George, let go of Hayley, allowing her to fall to the ground while she continued to gasp for air. Just as she saw her tormentors’ boots in front of her there came a familiar voice from above them “What is the meaning of this?” Hayley knew that voice, it was Sir Guy! Hayley didn’t want her former friend to see her in such a state and tried to slink away; however, her escape was thwarted by Alex, who grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto her feet. “Not so fast” He hissed in her ear.

“Sir Guy, would you believe us when we told you that we were simply collecting taxes, on sheriff Vaisey’s orders, when this woman” he shoved Hayley forward towards Guy, “attacked us for no reason. We were simply trying to defend ourselves before you arrived.” The guard lied to Guy.

Hayley tried to get out of the man’s grasp, but his grip on her was as strong as iron and she had no more strength left to struggle for more than a moment. She looked at Guy, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks from embarrassment. She thought she saw a flash of fear and surprise in his eyes before it was gone and replaced with a mask of cold indifference.

It was Allan, who had pulled his horse up next to Guy’s that spoke first “Hayley! What happened---” the anger of seeing his friend in such a state evident in his speech; however, before he could finish his sentence Guy cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“You will release her at once!” Guy yelled to the guards that were standing in the circle, Alex, who had been holding Hayley, started to argue with Guy “But Sir she made---”

“I said RELEASE her! She is my betrothed and **I** will deal with her.” Guy barked at the guards, causing them to all but trip over themselves in their haste to appease Sir Guy. The guard holding Hayley released her, causing her to fall to her knees on the ice-cold ground, unable to support herself.

 _‘Betrothed?’_ Hayley thought to herself, had she missed something here? She didn’t recall ever being asked if she wanted to marry Guy, to say she was confused was an understatement. Hayley watched as Guy dismounted his horse, and walked towards her, removing his cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders providing much-needed warmth and coverage. He then held out his hand to her, waiting for her to respond to his gesture. When Hayley only looked up at him in confusion Guy decided to take matters into his own hands. He reached down and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her up so that she was standing in front of him. “I told you before woman, your actions reflect upon me. How dare you cause such a scene, have you no respect for your soon to be husband?” He raised his voice at her, mentally wincing when he saw the flash of fear and sorrow in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just…I just thought. I’m sorry” Hayley replied, hanging her head in shame. She was indeed sorry for causing him to feel embarrassed by her and her actions, but she wasn’t sorry for standing up to the guards.

Guy seemed to realize the state that Hayley was in; her pale dirt-stained face, and her matted hair. Her once bright green eyes were now dull and sunken into her hunger pained face. He knew that look all too well, she was starving to death. It was the same look he and his sister had when they had been homeless, a time he’d rather not dwell on. Guy quickly shut down those thoughts as he had enough nightmares without reopening old wounds. He had questions for Hayley, but he knew now was not the time for them; she needed medical attention, ‘ _among other things’,_ he thought to himself, grimacing as he caught a whiff of her. Realizing that he had probably spent too much time just standing there and pondering, Guy picked up Hayley. He was surprised at just how little she weighed, and he became even more concerned that she put up no fight as he carried her to his horse, placing her in the saddle. “Allan, hold her steady I don’t need her falling off and injuring herself.” Allan simply nodded his head and moved his horse next to his masters, placing a gentle grasp on Hayley. Allan watched as Guy climbed up inyo the saddle behind Hayley and wrapping his arms around her. Guy addressed the guards as he turned his horse around “I trust there will be no more issues in collecting the taxes?”

“No, Sir” came the mumbled replies of the guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayley awoke to find herself in a soft bed with thick blankets piled on top of her. She looked around the room and saw Allan asleep in a chair next to the bed, she stared at him trying to remember how she came to be here. Hayley hoped that she wouldn’t have to leave wherever this was anytime soon because it had been quite some time since she had such luxury, she thought, sighing blissfully in content.

Allan woke upon hearing Hayley’s sigh, immediately becoming concerned that something was wrong. He knew Guy would quite literally have his head if anything happened to Hayley while he was away at a meeting in the castle. He saw Hayley struggling to sit up and he leaped to his feet at once. “Easy now Luv, let me help you,” Allan stated as he assisted his old companion into a sitting position, rearranging the covers around her so she would not become cold. “Don’t strain yourself or Guy will have my head! How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare over this past week.”

“Past week!? Allan, where am I and how did I get here?” Hayley asked.

“Oh, so you remember me; I’m flattered!” Allan gave her one of his famous cheeky grins before continuing, “What is the last thing you remember? There’s been a lot that’s happened over the past week.”

Hayley furrowed her brow as she tried to remember the past events, “I remember going into the village to steal from, err to see how the villagers were fairing. I remember the guards showing up demanding taxes, and I spoke out against their actions, something that they didn’t like. They said that I needed a lesson in authority and obedience. After that it’s all a blur, I think I remember Sir Guy being there but it’s all so fuzzy! It’s hard to know what was real and what was my imagination” She finished, mentally berating herself for almost admitting that she had gone to steal from the rich. However, if Allan had caught her slip he didn’t let on, something that Hayley was thankful for.

“Sir Guy and I arrived in the village to find the guards abusing you, if we hadn’t shown up when we did Hayley, I’m afraid things wouldn’t have ended well for you. He commanded them to release you because you were **his** responsibility. The guards didn’t argue much with him and released you to him. We wasted no time in leaving there, Guy sent me on ahead to borrow some clothes from Marian and to fetch his personal physician for you, as you were in bad shape. When he arrived here at Locksley manor you were unconscious and burning up, many people didn’t expect you to pull through. Guy and I knew better though, and he made it very clear that no expense was to be spared in treating you. Your fever broke yesterday, and we’ve just been waiting for you to awake since then. Guy would have continued to stay by your side, as is only right since you and he are betrothed, but Vaisey told him he had spent enough time away and if Guy didn’t show up to work today, he could kiss his job goodbye. So, until he returns you’ve got me lookin’ after you.” Allan explained, letting Hayley process the information.

If Hayley had been confused before speaking to Allan, she was even more so now. Allan had mentioned Guy told everyone they were engaged, _‘Why would Guy say something like that? It doesn’t make sense, we don’t love each other, I’m not of noble or royal birth, so that doesn’t explain it either.’_ She thought to herself, only to be interrupted by her stomach growling loudly, reminding both her and Allan that she hadn’t eaten.

“Right then, let’s get you something to eat, shall we? What’s your fancy Luv?” Allan smacked his hands on his thighs before standing up. “Guy has instructed the cook to make whatever you want, and as much of it as you desire.”

Hayley looked at Allan, surely Guy hadn’t truly meant “anything”, and besides she wasn’t one for the fancy things in life. “I’m fine with whatever the cook can make, I wouldn’t want to be a bother to anyone anymore that I already have.” She stated the last half softly, her voice wavering, as she hung her head in shame. By the sounds of it, she had already racked up quite a debt and caused much trouble for Sir Guy.

“Hayley! Luv, you’ve never been a bother to anyone. How about I have the cook make up some of Much’s famous squirrel stew that will put some meat back on your bones!” Allan jested, trying to cheer his friend up. He was rewarded with a smile and chuckle, for they both knew that Much’s stew would do just the opposite! “Truly Allan, whatever the cook wants, I’m not picky.” She replied.

“In that case, I’ll have the cook make a little of everything. It will be a grand feast just you wait.”

~//~

Hayley awoke the next morning feeling stronger than the previous day; however, instead of Allan in the chair asleep as she expected, it was Sir Guy. It looked to still be early morning, judging by the small amount of light coming from the window and how everything was still very quiet. The fire that had been burning full force the day before was now reduced to embers, causing the room to be slightly chilly. Thinking that Guy might be more comfortable with a blanket she pushed herself into a sitting position, taking a moment to catch her breath. She reached down and grabbed the extra blanket that was folded on the edge of her bed. She drew back her covers, a shiver running through her as she placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Hayley attempted to stand and walk the short distance to him, something she realized was easier said than done, as she quickly found out she wasn’t nearly as recovered as she had initially thought. Her legs started to shake moments after she took her first step, causing her to become concerned that they wouldn’t be able to support her, but Hayley was determined to make sure Guy was at least somewhat comfortable, it was the least she could do at this point she figured. After her second step her legs gave out from under, causing her to fall on top of Guy.

Guy jumped up from his chair, unsheathing his sword and dumping Hayley to the floor in the process. After a few moments, Guy looked down at Hayley, visibly relaxing and sheathed his sword. He spoke to Hayley, “You should not be out of bed yet; your strength has not returned, and you are likely to injure yourself and thus delaying your recovery time.” Guy stated as he helped her to her feet and back to the bed. “What were you doing out of bed anyway?” he asked pulling the covers back over her lap.

“Thank you. I thought you might be more comfortable with a blanket as it’s a little chilly in here. However, I guess I haven’t recovered as much as I thought; but if you give me another day or two max, I should have enough strength to be on my way. It will be like I was never here.” Gesturing towards the forgotten blanket on the ground.

“Nonsense, you’ll be on bed rest for at least another week, if not two. It will still be weeks after that before your strength is fully recovered, I should know,” Guy stated, as he bent down and picked up the blanket and tossing it on the bed, pausing for a moment before taking a seat next to Hayley on the bed and continuing, his voice softer now and not as harsh. “Hayley, what were you trying to prove back there in the village? Did you want to get yourself killed or worse? You’re lucky we came along when we did, I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn’t interfered when I did.” Guy stroked Hayley’s cheek affectionately, causing her to gasp in surprise and blush, her heart skipping a beat. This was unlike the Guy she had known for the past five years; she had never seen him so forward with anyone!

‘ _I’m not sure what this new feeling is that has suddenly appeared! I’ll just ignore it and sort it out later, it sounds like I’ll have quite some time on my hands. But he still hasn’t mentioned anything about us being engaged.’_ Hayley thought to herself, as Guy pulled his hand away and placed it on his thigh.

“Guy, there is something I wish to ask you if you have the time that is.” Guy simply nodded and Hayley continued with her question “You told the townsfolk we were engaged, but you’ve never asked me if I wanted to marry you, and I can’t figure out why you would say that. It’s not like it’s a political marriage where you are marrying me for wealth or titles, as I have none. I’m not even of noble or royal blood, something that would greatly increase your status, so that can’t be the reason either. Why did you say we were engaged I guess is what I’m trying to ask?”

“It’s simple, I need a woman to run the household so I can focus on my work, and you need someone who can protect and provide for you.” Guy stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Truth be told he did not love Hayley, or so he told himself, but he cared for her greatly and he did want to see her protected from Vaisey.

“But Guy, we don’t love each other! I will not be rescued only to be forced into the marriage bed, what is the difference between you and the guards in that case? I thought you were better than this Guy!” Hayley stated, the panic in her voice evident. _‘Have I been rescued only to be used like a common whore? Guy is supposed to be better than this, he had told Marian and I that he never had, or would, force himself upon a woman. Has something changed?’_

“Enough you daft woman! This is a business transaction and nothing more. Not once did I ever say that I would force myself upon you, what have I told you over the years? ‘I would never force myself on a woman’ I still stand by this. There are only a few things I expect of you. You would run the day to day aspect of the household, accompany me to political events when needed, and act the part of a dutiful wife at said events. Other than those things you would be free, for the most part, to do whatever you wished. All I ask is that you be discreet in your affairs, and I will not tell you who you can and cannot see. Marry me, and I swear on my life you will never want for anything again.” Guy finished, getting up and walking away from Hayley towards the open window. He didn’t expect an answer to his explanation, as there wasn’t a question in there. He had figured that Hayley would just agree without hesitation at this chance to be taken care of, there was also a small part of him that hoped someday Hayley and him might grow to have feelings for each other because he had always wanted a family of his own.

“If I refuse what will happen to me, will you discard me, like a toy that is no longer shiny?” Hayley asked. She wasn’t stupid, shew wouldn’t survive on her own, not without Roin. Perhaps, when he returned…if he came back. So, going back to Robin’s camp wasn’t an option, and asking Marian for shelter was out of the question. Hayley knew it would put Marian and her father at risk when the sheriff found out they were providing shelter to Hayley. Marian was innocent in all this and didn’t deserve to be caught up in Hayley’s mess.

Guy turned from the window and faced his friend, a look of disbelief on his face, “Hayley you know that I care about you, you are one of two people who I would call a friend. I will not force you, but I do not know how else to protect you from the sheriff! After the little stunt, you pulled, Vaisey and his men won’t leave you alone, not after you insulted them so.” Guy sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to explain this. _‘Why is she making this so difficult? It’s so simple, she runs my household and I protect her.’_ He thought to himself. “You may take time to decide if you wish to take me up on my offer, remember I will **not** force you into this. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will see what the cook has prepared for breakfast, I shall send Allan up with your food shortly and someone to tend to the fire. If you need anything else tell Allan and he will see that it is done. I must go to the castle to serve the sheriff again today. The only thing I demand of you currently, is that you stay in this bed until you are cleared otherwise by the doctor, is that understood?”

Hayley couldn’t seem to form words at this point, so she chose the next best way of communicating, she simply nodded her head in consent. She watched Guy exit the room, she had so many thoughts running through her head at this moment, and she wasn’t sure where to begin!

Guy had said he wanted to marry her to protect her from the sheriff, in addition to running his household. Wasn’t that why he had Robin’s old servant, Thorton she thought his name was, ran the household? Guy had told her that he would never force her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with, but how would he treat her should she say no to sharing his bed even after years of marriage? Was this statement similar to when kings asked people if they “consented” to having sex with them? Because in all reality there was no way you could say no to The King, not if you valued your life, or did Guy truly mean he would leave her alone unless she willingly came to him?

Being under Guy’s protection would have its advantages, there was no doubt, and he did imply that her seeing others as long as she was discreet about it. That meant that she could still be friends with Robin and the gang. Robin had been a friend to her all these years, and she wasn’t sure what she would do if she had to end those friendships due to a husband. Hayley knew she didn’t love Guy, but she did value his friendship. If there was truth to his words would it be that bad to marry him?

_‘If I become Guy’s wife, I would have access to his wealth, and I could use some of that money to help the village folk! I might even be able to use my relationship with Guy to help him see that the sheriff is not someone to be trusted. That it would be of great benefit to him to become allies with Robin! Together they could remove Vaisey from power, leaving the position of sheriff open and allowing Guy to fill it. Maybe he would even use that position to change things for the better?’_ Hayley’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, and a moment later opening. A grinning Allan appearing holding a tray of delicious smelling food.

~//~

Several days later

Hayley sat in a chair by the window in her room, as it had been declared by Guy. She had shown remarkable ability in the recovery process and was allowed to move about her room unsupervised, under the condition that she not overtire herself. Allan had mainly been in charge of babysitting her, as Guy was expected to attend to the sheriff’s beck and call at the castle. It was nice to be able to chat with Allan, who had befriended her when she had first been invited into Robin’s camp all those years ago. They reminisced about the old days and talked about his servitude to Sir Guy, whom she learned wasn’t as cruel as a monster as the stories claimed he was. Allan assured her that while Guy could be cruel, he could also be surprisingly kind.

While she was recovering, Marian visited Hayley occasionally, making sure to congratulate her on her upcoming marriage and providing her some company. Hayley didn’t feel comfortable telling Marian the truth, so she simply thanked her and accepted Marian’s help in planning the wedding. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Guy since their last encounter a few days ago. She wasn’t even sure what type of wedding Guy had planned, but with what she knew of him, she knew he wasn’t one for pomp and circumstance. So, it was safe to assume that he would have no objections to a small wedding, it’s not like she had any real family here and the ones she did consider family were currently in the holy land. Her only friends here were Marian and Allan. Hayley still wasn’t sure if she wanted to marry Guy, but a small part of her reminded her that it could be worse. She could still be out on the streets starving, exposed to the elements, and vulnerable to the dangers that came with being homeless. Guy could have let the guards continue with their treatment of her, but he hadn’t. All that Guy was asking for in return was she maintain the day to day aspect of the house and accompany him to events when needed, _‘which isn’t asking much’_ she thought to herself.

~//~

One day while Hayley and Allan were outside, enjoying a rare warm winter day, Guy had approached the two of them instructing Allan to leave them until he was needed again. Allan bid Hayley adieu and bowed to Sir Guy before leaving them alone.

“I apologize for not being around recently, the sheriff has not been happy with me since he learned of my intention to marry you. He has been keeping me busy from sunup until sundown as punishment. I see that you are at least recovering well as you are outside, and the color has returned to your face… May I join you?” Guy asked Hayley.

Hayley nodded her head in approval while Guy took a seat next to her.

“Everyone has been most kind in assisting me, especially Allan. He is a very loyal servant to you and speaks highly of you as his master. However, I’m assuming you didn’t come here to talk about Allan or my health. If I’m right, you came here to talk about your offer of marriage.”

Guy flinched, he didn’t want to push her, but he **was** awaiting an answer, and it had been two weeks since their initial conversation. Guy knew he wasn’t a patient man, and he had told Hayley she could take her time in coming to a decision, but he didn’t understand why it was taking so long. _‘Surely it’s not that hard of a decision’_ He thought. Guy didn’t want their conversations to only be about marriage, Hayley was his friend first and foremost, someone whom he had learned to trust and care about over the years. “Hayley, I don’t want you to think that all I care about is this business deal. We were friends before this, and I want us to remain friends. I do not wish for there to be ill will between us.”

“Guy I’ve given your proposition a great deal of thought over the past few days, and I accept it and everything that goes with it. But I do have some questions of my own that I wish to ask. When will the wedding take place, and how grand of an event is it to be? What about our ‘marriage night’, how will that play out? I **refuse** to have an audience for something that you said you wouldn’t force me to do.”

Hayley figured she could be pretty easy going with most of the wedding plans and traditions, but she had never been comfortable with the idea of an audience watching her and someone having sex, in addition to making sure there was “proof” of consummation. Hayley knew this was something she would put her foot down on and not budge an inch, there would be no persuading her.

“I am pleased to hear that you’ve accepted my offer. In answer to your questions, the wedding will take place in one month, as I want to make sure you are fully recovered before submitting you to all the excitement of a wedding. I had planned on it being a small affair but if you would like it differently it can be arranged. As for the wedding night, there is no reason to fear, there will be no one around to witness us “consummating” our marriage. I promised that I wouldn’t force you, and I don’t plan on breaking that promise. I will ask Marian to accompany you to the tailors to assist you in picking a wedding gown that is befitting of your new station, you will also need clothes, as you cannot keep borrowing Marian’s. I shall have Thorton show you the record books and how the household is run. No one will question your authority as I will not tolerate disobedience from **anyone** in my household, including you. Remember, I have given you more freedom than most husbands ever give their wives, but do not forget that I am the master of this house and I have the final say in everything.” Guy explained to Hayley.

Hayley paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before speaking, “I understand, and I promise I will try not to be disobedient to you.”

Guy smiled as he stood up and helped Hayley to her feet, steadying her as she found her balance. They slowly made their way into the house, Hayley leaning on Guy as she was still a little unsteady on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

10 Years Later

_“Through the pain, the sorrow; all the things that life may bring_

_When I felt that I could not go on_

_You were always standing there right by my side…_

_All the pain, the hurt, the wounds they can cut so deep._

_Who’d have thought that we could feel so weak?_

_But I do believe in a force more powerful…”_

Ruri Iro No Chikyu -Hayley Westenra

Hayley looked at the dinner table, it still had not been set, and her children were nowhere to be found! She figured Guy would be home soon and she knew he did not like to be kept waiting at mealtimes. A flustered Hayley heard laughter coming from the front yard, and she made her way over to the open window where she saw the children playing with each other, bringing a smile to her face and causing her to forget about being upset with them for the moment.

Guy’s son, Seth who was now twenty, had come to live with them about a year into their marriage. Hayley had insisted the boy come live with them, as they had no children of their own at that time, and the house had seemed like it was missing something.

Seth had been the easy one to raise she remembered fondly, unlike his half-sister, Charlotte. Seth had taken after his mother, Annie, in almost every aspect. He was an easy-going child who never seemed to get into trouble, at least not on his own. Seth’s features were that of his father though, and he was tall for his age, standing at least a head taller than most of his friends. He had his father’s dark hair that framed a well-defined face and dark blue eyes, he was the spitting image of his father and there would be no denying that he was Guy’s son.

Her daughter Charlotte was another story though; that girl was just as stubborn and just as moody as her father! When the child didn’t get what she wanted she would often sulk just like Guy, sometimes Hayley found it hard not to laugh at how similar father and daughter were. There were many a day, though, where she thought Charlotte would be the death of her, due to the amount of mischief the girl seemed to get into daily, as trouble seemed to follow Charlotte around like a lost puppy! After a particular incident, Hayley had had enough and gone to Guy, after explaining the situation to her husband he had just laughed good-naturedly. “You know that she takes after you in that regard, you always were getting into trouble if I remember correctly. Besides, she is but a child how much trouble can she truly get into?” Her husband had eaten his words, not long after that, Hayley remembered.

Charlotte, who was now ten, had taken after Hayley in her looks though. Charlotte had her mother’s brown curly hair that framed a petite oval-shaped face, sprinkled with freckles on sun-kissed skin, but she had inherited those famous Gisborne eyes, making Charlotte an attractive child. Hayley knew that Guy would have his hands full when she became of age and started courting.

The first few years of marriage had been hard on them both. There had been many a sleepless night for both Hayley and Guy due to frustration and agony over words said in jealousy and anger. Only after a failed assassination attempt on Hayley’s life, that Vaisey had almost succeeded in, did the two of them realize what they meant to each other. Their marriage had improved from that day on, but not without lingering consequences from Vaisey.

Hayley had been told by the physician that she would likely never conceive due to the extent of the injury from the attack. So, when Hayley had found out she was pregnant with Charlotte it was a joyous surprise and a grand occasion. This was why Charlotte was called their miracle child, for she never should have been conceived let alone born.

The Gisborne family had wanted for nothing over the years, Guy made sure there was always food on the table, a roof over their heads, and warm beds to sleep in. When Hayley, and her husband had overthrown the former sheriff, King Richard had pardoned him of all previous charges and granted back her husbands lands, where Guy rebuilt his childhood home. Guy adored his children and treated them with respect, even Charlotte, which was highly unusual for a man of that time, especially one of his class. He had shown Hayley that he could be a warm, caring, and even an affectionate husband when it was just the two of them. Guy was always surprising her by how much he truly cared for his family and the lengths he would go to make sure the world knew these were **his** children, and she, **his** wife.

Hayley had also seen how her husband had slowly changed once Vaisey was no longer in power. He had made peace with Robin, something that many people thought would never happen. Robin had assisted Guy with King Richard's order to do whatever it took to regrow the economy in Nottingham, among other things over the years.

She was pulled from her memories though, as she heard Charlotte shout “Mother, Papa is home!” Before running up to her approaching father, arms spread wide open. Hayley watched in amusement as Guy crouched down to their daughter’s level and allowed her to tackle him to the ground, laughing the entire time. It was these reserved moments that only happened in private, like this one, that made her glad she had accepted Guy’s marriage proposal all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this only took 6+ months to finish, but it's finally done! A huge shout out to my beta reader Patti!
> 
> 1\. Fun fact here. A human can go 3 months without food, 3 days without water, and 3 minutes without air. I fact-checked this after it being mentioned in Outlander.
> 
> 2\. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> 3\. If formatting is funky I blame the site
> 
> 4\. There is a trailer for this story on my youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0r77zkBI68mXaoLtyoqyFw if that doesn't work just search FFAMasquerade2005 and that should pull it up.


End file.
